The present invention relates to a container for liquids, particularly for analysis of biological liquids.
The container is used for example for the analyses prescribed by anti-doping tests, medical examinations for enrolment in the armed forces, or in any case in a military context, for analyses prescribed for public-sector competitive examinations, industrial medicine, etcetera.
The problem of ensuring serious, accurate and reliable anti-doping tests for athletes has always been strongly felt.
Biological liquids are currently sampled after a competition by means of ordinary plastic containers which are then sealed and marked under the supervision of competition directors so as to ensure that sampling has been performed correctly.
Moreover, it is common practice to collect multiple samples in separate containers in order to allow, if necessary, to perform subsequent double-checking tests.
Regrettably, this system lends itself to easy forgery.
First of all, during the fast-paced events that follow a competition the containers might be swapped, even only due to error on the part of the assigned personnel.
Moreover, the containers may remain unattended and may be tampered with during such periods.
In addition to all this, the biological characteristics of the liquids collected in separate containers are not uniform and therefore the different samples can bias the results of the analyses.
The aim of the present invention is to eliminate the above-noted drawbacks in conventional sample containers by providing a container which simultaneously allows, in a single object, to take multiple samples and to then keep them separate.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the invention is to provide a container which allows to analyze one sample at a time without thereby contaminating the others and/or interrupting the common seal of guarantee.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container having modest dimensions and weight which can be used easily by users.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container which is composed of a small number of simple elements which can be manufactured with known technologies, so that it can be produced at an advantageous cost.
This aim, these objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter are achieved by a container for liquids, particularly for analysis of biological liquids, characterized in that it comprises a main body which has a plurality of cup-shaped parts for containing said liquids, an intermediate closure element which can be associated with said body and is provided with tubular portions which can be inserted in said cup-shaped parts, and a sealing cover which can be coupled to said body.